Loneliness
by Timelines
Summary: Esa madrugada. Nunca había agradecido tanto a una pesadilla que lo atormentara. Nunca. Porque gracias a esa pesadilla encontró con quién compartir su fría soledad. Una soledad tan fría que lo había marcado, pero gracias a ella, la soledad nunca había sido tan cálida y reconfortante. Todo a su lado. [One-Shot][M por violencia al inicio.]


_**Disclaimer: "Happy Tree Friends" no me pertenece, es de Mondo Media. Este fic (one-shot) está hecho de una fans para fans, hecho sin fines de lucro, es para entretenerse y nada más que eso.**_

 _ **Pareja: Flippy[Fliqpy] x Flaky**_

 _ **Notas de Autora: **__**Como tal, es el primer one-shot que escribo xD y por ende está bastante extenso, tarde alrededor de una semana en escribirlo todo, lo releí bastante para darles un trabajo bien hecho. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.** **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Aclaración: La imagen no me pertenece, la encontré en zerochan, yo solo la tome prestada.**_

* * *

 **-Loneliness -**

 **Lívido**

 _El frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Miedo. Sentía miedo, terror y mucho dolor. Miedo por lo que pasaba, terror por lo que pasaría y dolor por este maltrato tan cruel y despiadado, pero ¿cómo había llegado a esto? ¡¿Cómo carajos había llegado a esto?! Quizás moriría por una hemorragia, ya había perdido muchísima sangre y el anterior golpe en la cabeza no ayudaba mucho, tarde o temprano caería inconsciente y muerto. Estaban mutilando parte de sus brazos, sentía como desmembraban uno a uno sus dedos, la sangre que emanaba de ellos y la sangre seca que adornaba sus brazos, cara y ropa. No tenía idea de lo crueles que eran los de líneas enemigas._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, de par en par, ya no sentía su cuerpo, era como sí se fuera adormeciendo al mismo ritmo en el que se cerraban sus ojos, poco a poco se fue entregando a esa fría oscuridad, pero cálida de igual manera._

Estaba sudoroso, hiperventilando. No era noticia nueva el tener pesadillas, sin embargo esta había sido diferente a las demás, pudo sentir el dolor, la desesperación y el sufrimiento. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos más. Se sentía fatal psicológicamente, pero ya estaba despierto y dudaba mucho el irse a dormir con la facilidad con la que la hacía por las noches. Fliqpy no lo dejaría. Miró por su ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol aún no hacía acto de aparición, era demasiado temprano. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Subió sus manos, sosteniendo su cabeza desde las sienes, meditando y analizando el sueño. Había sido tan real. Enderezó su espalda, tomándose el tabique de su nariz; suspirando por la misma, con aire contenido.

—¡Flippy! ¡Flippy! ¡¿Estás ahí?! —Una voz comenzó a gritar, la escuchaba desde su ventana casi abierta. Gruñó mientras se tomaba la cara, _¿es qué no sabía que horas eran? ¡eran las dos de la mañana! ¿no se daba cuentan de que era jodidamente temprano?_ Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Quizás si no respondía, dejaba de molestar.

Que estúpido. Ahora usaba ese viejo timbre.

Agarró de entre las prendas que habían desperdigadas en el suelo, unos pantalones negros de pijama —pues el dormía en bóxers y con una camisa blanca de tirantes gruesos, como las que usaba cuando entrenaba en Vietnam— y se colocó en pantuflas de oso verde. _Un hombre de verdad usa pantuflas de osito_ , le había dicho Lumpy mientras era llevado al hospital por quinta vez en el mes, sí, era cierto que esa pequeña ciudad _Happy Tree Town_ era rodeado por una especie de _magia_ que hacia que aquel que llegase, pudiera regenerarse de una forma para nada humana y normal, solo bastaban unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ahí y si te pegabas un tiro, en efecto te hacía bastante daño. Fliqpy no quería irse. Podría matar a cualquiera sin preocupación y estaba seguro de que volverían a la vida en algunas horas o al día siguiente, nadie ahí podía ser arrestado, principalmente por lo estúpido que sería tomando en cuenta que _la víctima_ al día siguiente estaría vivita y coleando, siguiendo con su patética y rutinaria vida.

Llevaba esperando afuera por un largo rato, no dejaba de tocar el timbre una tras otra vez, _él tenía que salir, sí o sí_ , ¿no tenía miedo a caso? ¡oh, claro que lo tenía! Desde su más pequeña y tierna infancia _ella_ había temido a muchas cosas, era claustrofóbica, aracnofóbica y muchas cosas más que terminaban en _fóbica_ , ¿y qué decir de su personalidad? Era bastante tímida e insegura, pero a pesar de eso estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de _su buen amigo_ Flippy, ¿Qué sí por qué? Muy sencilla la respuesta…

—¿Flaky? ¿Pero que carajos haces aquí? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? —Frunció el ceño, con una enorme cara de duda. La pelirroja solo sonrió a duras penas, como sí le costara.

—No… s-sabía… —Flippy arqueó una ceja, impaciente, ¿qué no sabía?— …a…a…d-don-donde…i-i-r… —Terminó por decir, mientras frotaba ansiosa sus manos. Entonces notó el hedor que expedía de ella, ¿acaso venía saliendo del camión de la basura o algo así?

Flippy se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. Cuando entró, cerró su puerta y volvió a poner _los_ seguros; observó como se sentó monótona en uno de los sofás verdes.

—¿Te apetece algo de tomar?

Parecía que no pensaba despegar los labios, no quería hablar, — A-agua,…po-por fa-favor —Él se retiró a la cocina, a servir eso.

Flaky se sacó esos zapatos entaconados y subió los pies al sillón, importándole poco que ese vestido negro y corto se retrajera hasta parecer una simple blusa ceñida. Estúpida Giggles, estúpida Petunia, estúpido Toothy, estúpido Handy, estúpido Cuddles, ¡estúpido todo el puto mundo! Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, enterrando su cabeza. Su largo cabello le caía por la espalda, cubierto por caspa y pasadores blancos que evitaban que se saliera todo de su lugar.

—Aquí tienes — Dejó el vaso en la mesilla y levantó su mirada para dirigirla a su actual visitante—, lindas bragas. —soltó con burla, ella bajó sus piernas inmediatamente con un _sutil_ sonrojo.

—C-¡cállate! —Exclamó intentado alisar su vestido corto. Flippy rió casi imperceptible.

Un tenso aire cayó, tan tenso y espeso que era seguro podía ser cortado con uno de los tantos cuchillos que Fliqpy guardaba a escondidas de Flippy, todo esto era lo que sentía el peliverde mientras Flaky solo bebía demasiado lento del agua que le había entregado. _Parecía que se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, podría ser el fin del mundo y ella seguiría bebiendo con tanta paz que juraría que podía dormir mientras ella seguía._ Dejó el vaso vacío en la misma mesilla en la que Flippy había dejado. Inhaló y exhaló repetitivamente.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Cuestionó, observando lo desaliñada que se veía aun con ese vestido de noche. Flaky comenzó a sudar frío.— ¿Por qué… por qué hueles tan mal? —

Suspiró por la nariz— Giggles y Petunia me llevaron a una… fiesta —No fue tartamudeando, pero si en un tono bastante bajo que a duras penas Flippy pudo escuchar.

—¿Y el olor, eh? —Se levantó a buscar su cajetilla de cigarros.

Cerró los ojos y tardó un poco. — P-por eso me fui —encendió el cigarrillo, arqueando la ceja, lo que dijo a continuación lo _sacó de onda_ — ¿puedo darme un baño? —Preguntó gentilmente, sonriendo débil.

Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, para después pisarlo.— Buscaré ropa pequeña, no prometo nada. —Se levantó, pero antes de seguir, algo o _alguien_ le impidió seguir.

Flaky le había tomado la muñeca, no lo miraba a la cara, más bien, huía de su mirada. Estaba muy sonrojada —más de lo usual— mientras intentaba bajar más su pegado vestido. Eso le pareció bastante… extraño.

—¿Sí? —Le miró de reojo. Ella respiró pausadamente.

—No sé donde está… — Murmuró apenada, Flippy sólo suspiró y sonrió amablemente.

—Ven, sígueme —Subieron unas escaleras, y la condujo por unos pocos pasillos hasta llegar al final, abrió la puerta.

Flaky miró todo bastante curiosa. Era su habitación. Era un cuarto bastante amplio, en el centro había una gran cama matrimonial con un buró a los costados, cerca de la ventana —que era la que se veía desde afuera— había un escritorio de cristal con carpetas, unas sobre las otras y una laptop. Pisó algo. Era ropa, había ropa dispersa por toda la habitación, camisas negras, pantalones militares, chalecos, juraría que había visto una montaña con otros tipos de ropa, todo apilado. En la esquina opuesta había una puerta.

—Es ahí.

Flaky miró la puerta, lenta y temerosa se habría paso, evitando pisar la ropa. Llevaba los tacones colgando de sus manos e iba con la mirada gacha. Cerca del baño, quizás unos pocos metros lejos había un closet semi-abierto.

—Gracias… —Murmuró, dejó en la puerta los tacones y entró sin más.

Cuando Flaky cerró la puerta y Flippy escuchó el pestillo con seguro, se sentó poniendo los codos en las rodillas y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, _¿qué mierda había hecho?_ Él _no_ tenía ropa pequeña, _no claro que no_ , la había desechado toda cuando comenzó a ser molesta y peso muerto en su armario. Se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a buscar alguna camisa de manga corta, _negra por supuesto_ , pues las únicas prendas blancas eran las playeras sin mangas que usaba para dormir y entrenar. _¡Bingo!_ Era la última que quedaba limpia en toda la _maldita_ habitación. Tiró la camisa a la cama, siguió buscando algo. _Un pantalón de los suyos le quedaría exageradamente grande, no, quizás una de sus bermudas, no, claro que no._ Cuando creyó que tendría que comprar ropa de mujer, lo encontró, unos pantalones de mezclilla de hace _años_ , a él le quedarían muy apretados y chicos, pero para ella, eso quizás era lo _menos_ grande que podría prestarle.

Una vez que puso el seguro, comenzó a retirarse lentamente ese molesto vestido negro. _Maldita seas, Giggles._ Escotado y bastante corto, todo lo que odiaba. Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, subiendo las piernas para abrazarlas, _¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Sentada en la tapa de un inodoro, en ropa interior y en una casa que no era suya, si no del chico al que temía y a la vez no._ Su ropa interior al parecer no fue alcanzada por el alcohol que le echaron, agradecía eso, se sentiría apenada y con la vergüenza a flor de piel sí debía pedir algo de ropa interior de Flippy.

Botó el vestido al cesto de la basura. Se retiró el sostén y sus bragas, doblándolas, después empezó a sacar todos los pasadores blancos de su cabello, para meterse en la regadera. Quería quitar ese horrible hedor que expedía de ella, nunca había sentido tanto la urgencia de un baño. El agua acariciaba su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir libre y limpia, tomó el shampoo y vertió un poco en su mano para proceder a masajear todo su cuero cabelludo, ella siempre solía usar su shampoo dermatológico para que la caspa no le saliera tanto, sin embargo ese shampoo con olor a menta no era tampoco desagradable.

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con el, odiaba ese olor, ese fatal olor a cerveza que Giggles y Petunia estando ebrias le habían tirado. _¿Ella estaba acaso ebria? Sí, si lo estaba_ , sin embargo, _el alcohol en ella sólo hacía que fuera más_ valiente _de lo usual, porque de estar en sus cinco sentidos, no se habría acercado a esa casa._ Cuando ella siguió, retirando todo el jabón y shampoo se sentía limpia, ¡limpísima! Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y ella cerró el grifo.

—La ropa está en la cama, estaré en la sala mientras.

Después de que Flippy le hubiese avisado, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de él alejarse hasta que en un punto dejó de escucharlos. Agarró una de las tantas toallas y secó su cabello, frotándolo contra la misma y sus manos, para después exprimirlo y expulsar el agua de sobra. Secó su cuerpo lentamente y tiró la toalla en la cesta de ropa sucia. Volvió a respirar y alcanzó su ropa interior, poniéndosela.

Quitó el pestillo y como Flippy le había dicho, la ropa estaba sobre la cama. La camisa le quedaba realmente grande, unos cuantos centímetros antes de llegar a sus rodillas, agradecía que fuera más largo que ese estúpido vestido que Giggles le había obligado a ponerse. Observó el pantalón, era un poco grande y estaba segura de que se le caería si no lo acompañaba con un cinturón. Se debatió sí ponérselo, total, Flippy ya le había visto las bragas. Se sonrojo al recordarlo. Volvió a inhalar, no quería irse, Flippy siempre le había parecido alguien adorable, hasta que claro, después de ver a Fliqpy comenzó a replantearse eso.

Su forma de ser, su manera de hablar, sus hábitos, actitudes, _todo_ de él le _gustaba_ , había intentado convencerse de que era sólo un simple capricho, pero _la verdad es que irónicamente_ se sentía _protegida_ cerca de _ellos._ Suspiró cansinamente. Esta era la típica lucha interna que tenía siempre consigo misma. Cuando se _transformaba_ en Fliqpy, veía aun esencia de Flippy en él, como que a pesar de ser tan distintos en muchísimos aspectos, ella veía visible a Flippy en él y viceversa, cuando _seguía siendo_ Flippy, parte de su alter-ego se veía reflejado en él, en sus reacciones o incluso algunos diálogos. _Eran dos caras de una misma moneda, no podía existir uno sin el otro._ Aunque le parecía sumamente _gracioso_ que Flippy hubiera vivido sin Fliqpy antes de _la guerra_ , quizás antes él era una combinación de ambos, que fue dividida para poder sobrevivir en esa _horrible_ experiencia que lo había dejado marcado _de por vida._

Agarró sus tacones y se colgó el pantalón en uno de los brazos, volvió a suspirar por la nariz y salió de la habitación, con tranquilidad. Le pesaban las piernas. Bajo los escalones de manera neutra, ni muy lento ni muy rápido.

Flippy estaba sirviéndose tranquilamente un café, miró la hora. 03:12 a.m. Ladeó la cabeza, Flaky se estaba tardando y eso le preocupaba. Flaky había sido su primer amiga en ese pueblito al que lo habían asignado por ser _tranquilo y pacífico,_ lo que necesitaba por _su reciente condición_. Además era una chica bastante linda con todos, a pesar de que _él sabía que la chica le tenía pavor,_ todo por culpa de _ese_ desgraciado de _Fliqpy_. Tenía una aptitud muy miedosa, pero era reservada y a la vez bastante amigable. _Si no tuviera este maldito problema, quizás y sólo quizás…_

—R-regrese… —Murmuró, Flippy salió de ensueño.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa, iré a c… —Flaky lo detuvo, interponiéndose entre el camino a la escalera.

—¡No quiero ir a mi casa! —Gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Flippy se sorprendió, lo decía con al parecer frustración.—¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Ya no más! —Exclamó, tirando las zapatillas de tacón y el pantalón, del cual Flippy no se había dado cuenta no llevaba puesto hasta verlo caer junto a esos ruidosos zapatos.

Flippy se congeló. _¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera sola? Siempre estaba rodeada de amigos, siempre se veía feliz, tímida, pero feliz. ¡Él era el que debería sentirse solo!_ _ **«—¿Qué tal que no habla de ese tipo de soledad, eh, genio? —**_ Escuchó aquella voz grave que decía todo de manera bastante burlona, _ese maldito._ _ **»**_ Hace mucho que no escuchaba su jodida voz, que no notó cuando Flaky lo abrazo, rompiendo su espacio personal de manera bastante _impertinente._ Flaky estaba borracha. _¿Qué cómo lo sabía?_ Fácil _, por lo que dijo después de aquellos gritos._

—¡Y…Y…Y… lo peor de todo…! —Se interrumpió para sorberse la nariz con fuerza.

—¿Sí? —" _Es que estoy aquí contigo, llorando, en peligro de ser asesinada con tus propias manos",_ pensó que diría eso, pero lo que dijo a continuación le desencajó la quijada y _alivió su corazón._

—¡…lo peor de todo es que jamás me verás de otra forma que no sea como tú estúpida pequeña y linda hermana menor! —Soltó, llevándose las manos a la cara, tapándosela casi por completo.

Flippy sonrió, enternecido. Flaky creyó que se estaba burlando de ella y eso solo implementó más su llanto. Su vista estaba nublada, que no notó cuando Flippy la cargó de manera nupcial, llevándola a su desordenada habitación. En todo el trayecto, ella comenzó a patearlo y golpearlo en el pecho, Flippy solo reía levemente por los esfuerzos que ella hacía para librarse de su agarre, pero claramente eso no pasaría, _él era más fuerte que ella._ La dejó suavemente en la cama, mientras ella volvía a abrazar sus piernas, desconsolada y triste, escondiendo su cabeza tras sus rodillas.

 **«** _ **—Es bastante linda mientras llora, ¿no crees? —**_ Escuchó en su mente a Fliqpy, riendo con un siseo sádico. **»** _Oh, no, claro que no, no dejaría que su loco otro yo arruinara su momento con Flaky, por supuesto que no._ Se sentó frente a Flaky, con las rodillas flexionadas.

—No llores.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? —Gimoteó entre lágrimas, levantando su sonrojada carita.

Flippy sostuvo entonces su cara, evitando que regresara a esconderla entre sus rodillas. Hizo algo que a Flaky le tomó con bastante sorpresa. Flippy besó y lamió sus lágrimas, con devoción a Flaky; ella solo reaccionó cerrando los ojos, sonrojada por la manera en que _la calmaba._ Retiró una de sus manos que sostenía una de las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica, para tomarla por la espalda y acercarla más a él, rodeándola con sus piernas cruzadas. Ella _entendió_ el mensaje y se acercó más a él, dejando de llorar y poniendo ambas manos en su amplio pecho, pasó ambas piernas, rodeando la cadera de Flippy. Se sonrojó un poco y levantó la mirada, para verlo a los ojos. _Esos hermosos ojos verdes que adquirían un lindo y peligroso brillo dorado en algunas ocasiones._

—Porque ya nunca más estarás sola. —Contestó a su pregunta, para después besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

Flaky soltó una última lágrima esa madrugada, una lágrima que Flippy besó. La pelirroja lo abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, pudiendo escuchar así su corazón. Flippy acarició su largo cabello, ambos juntos, juntos en su soledad. Compartiéndola.

Flippy la estrechó más, mientras por pura inercia ambos se recostaban en la cama, el peliverde cubrió a ambos con la sabanas que él al inicio de la madrugada usaba. Acurrucados, durmieron. Flippy pudo dormir tranquilo, sin pesadillas, como nunca lo había hecho en años, incluso el desgraciado de Fliqpy se sintió feliz y satisfecho sin tener que recurrir a cortarle la garganta a alguien; Flaky no se sintió sola esa noche, solo calidez y amor como nunca lo había hecho, ambos sintieron palpitar con _fuerza y alegría_ sus corazones, parecía que hasta en eso se sincronizaban.

* * *

Un celular sonó, era un tono bastante distinto al suyo. Lo dejó pasar. Aquella persona detrás de la otra línea seguía insistiendo, y no le quedó de otra que contestar de mala gana. Era un celular negro con unas pegatinas con el dibujo de un osito verde, sonrió enternecido y miró el nombre registrado en la pantalla. _Giggles._ Rodó los ojos y su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente de su rostro. Tomó cuidadosamente el celular, evitando moverse tanto para no despertar a Flaky, se levantó lentamente y contestó la cuarta llamada que hizo aquella loca de pelo rosa. _Vaya, pero que insistente._ Se sorprendió que la chica no se levantara por la música que hacía el célula al sonar, porque no era exactamente una tonada tranquila. _Parecía ser rock._

—" _¡Flaky! ¿¡Donde mierda te has metido?! ¡Fuimos a tu casa! ¡A la de tus padres! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"_ —Escuchó preocupada la voz de Giggles, también tenía el leve presentimiento de que la chica estaba lagrimeando.

—Ella está bien. —Contestó secamente y con una voz _que seguro Fliqpy_ se enorgullecía de tener.

—" _¿F-Fliqpy?"_ —Preguntó atemorizada el otro lado de la línea, temiendo por la vida de su amiga.

Gruñó. —Soy Flippy, tranquila Giggles. —Refutó, tranquilo.

—" _Sí lo que dices es cierto, ¿¡por qué no me respondió ella!?"_ —Gritó, que no fue necesario poner el altavoz para escucharla más clara. Flaky se removió en las sabanas.

Alborotó sus cabellos verdes, irritado.— Porque está durmiendo —Contestó a regañadientes y luego _Fliqpy_ hizo acto de presencia, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo dorado.—, en mi cama, en mis sabanas y con una de mis camisas. —Terminó de decir, con picardía y sorna.

Giggles se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Todo esto era su culpa, _si no hubiera querido jugarle una broma tirándole junto a Petunia esa cerveza, esto no hubiese pasado, pero el "hubiera" no existe._ Comenzó a llorar, preguntándose ¿Cómo dejó que esto pasara? Fliqpy estaba más que seguro que ahora se encontraba llorando por _la culpa._ Rió con ganas entre dientes, contemplando a _su_ chica. Ésta comenzó a despertarse, reincorporándose y estirando sus brazos. _Que pena, ya no podría seguir engañando a la chica de cabellos rosa que decía ser la amiga de la pelirroja._ Aquella camisa le quedaba realmente grande, su hombro izquierdo estaba desnudo, el tirante del sostén era bastante visible. _A Fliqpy se le ocurrió una idea._

Cuando despertó, miró los ojos del peliverde, eran dorados y portaba la sádica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sostenía su celular y escuchaba un llanto desde el mismo, se sorprendió de no ser lastimada por él, que la miraba atento, se sonrojó por la mirada que le dirigía _Fliqpy_ , estaba más que segura que _él_ estaba consciente de lo que había sucedido ese mismo día en la madrugada. Le tendió su celular.

Lo tomó enseguida— ¿B-bueno? —El llanto cesó un poco.

—" _¿Flaky? ¿Eres tú?" —_ Esa pregunta le pareció bastante… ¿extraña?

Observó como _Fliqpy_ se quitaba su playera blanca, se sonrojó.—Sí, si soy yo, ¿Qué sucede? —Respondió, dejando de mirar a su _acompañante_ , había estado tanto tiempo distraída que no notó cuando _Fliqpy_ la subió a sus piernas tomándola de la cadera, se sonrojó sí es que podía más.

—" _¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Qué haces en casa de Flippy?" —_ El mencionado acercó su cara al cuello, donde se encontraba el hombro descubierto para ser exactos.

—Yo… yo… —Tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo y un poco de miedo que le producía tener la cara de _Fliqpy_ en su cuello. El exsoldado comenzó a besar su cuello, Flaky soltó un gemido que Giggles escuchó atenta. —…v-vine…a-a-aquí…cua-cuando salí…ah…d-de —Se mordió el labio antes de continuar, había dejado los besos para comenzar a lamer.—…ahí… —Giggles escuchaba atenta, sus tartamudeos la dejaban bastante intrigadas y el escuchar ahora como se entre-cortaba ya le parecía bastante sospechoso.

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando escuchó un gritillo proveniente de su amiga, parecía como de dolor y placer juntos, pensó lo peor _¿¡Acaso estaban "follando" mientras hablaba por teléfono!? Eso podía creerlo del enfermo de Fliqpy, ¿pero de Flaky? ¡jamás! Flaky era bastante miedosa e ingenua como para hacer eso, aunque por muy ingenua quizás si estaba sucediendo,_ se mordió el labio aún más preocupada _._ Aunque la realidad era otra, _Fliqpy_ había procedido a mordisquear todo su hombro izquierdo, llegando un punto donde _lastimó_ a Flaky, sacándole en el trayecto sangre que comenzó a degustar, lamiéndola y besándola, esa había sido la verdadera causa del gritillo, porque a pesar de que era sumamente doloroso, también encontraba _cierto gusto_ cuando _él —ellos—_ hacía eso. Era toda una masoquista.

Flaky lentamente subió su brazo derecho, para acariciar sus cabellos, con tranquilidad y pura paz, mientras el _lívido_ líquido rojo teñía parte de su sostén y la camisa _del culpable_. Fliqpy se fue tranquilizando, pero no lo suficiente como _para traer de vuelta_ a Flippy. Escuchaba la plática que Flaky mantenía con Giggles, pues para sostener el celular, ella apoyaba su brazo en la espalda bien trabajada del chico desde la espalda para que no se cayera su celular.

—" _¿¡Qué coños pasa ahí, Flaky!?"_ —Cuestionó Giggles, bastante sonrojada del otro lado de la línea por todo lo que escuchaba.

—Nada. —Respondió _Fliqpy_ por Flaky, sin quitarse del cuello níveo de la pelirroja.—S-si, Gi…Giggles… —Flaky se interrumpió, intentando terminar la oración, pero un gemido lo había evitado. —N-nad…a —Por fin pudo concluir la oración y colgó antes de que Giggles le siguiera interrogando.

* * *

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Le preguntó su rubio novio, Cuddles.

—… —Giggles dejó el celular color pastel en la mesa y cubrió su cara bastante apenada y sonrojada hasta la médula por _todo_ lo que había escuchado.

—¿Giggles?

—N-Nada… —Contestó con las manos en la cara, apenada y muy roja.

Cuddles sólo arqueó una ceja, mirando interrogante a la chica, pues _¿Qué le había dicho como para que reaccionara así?_ Suspiró con una cara alivianada, mañana averiguaría que sucedió, no por nada era el mejor amigo de la pelirroja y también gracias a ella estaba ahora con su querida Giggles, y sí algo malo le sucedía a su amiga de la infancia, nunca se lo perdonaría; sin embargo, ahora solo se enfocaría en quitarle esa vergüenza que Giggles había adquirido por _desconocida razón_ , porque conociéndola, esto se demoraría solo _un poco_. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y lo atrajo hacia el para darle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, _sí, mañana sabría la razón de esta reacción tan poco inusual._

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora:** **No voy a mentir, realmente me siento bastante satisfecha con esto, me gusto como quedó.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **No olvides dejar tu review si te gustó y si no lo hizo, me gustaría saber por qué, déjame tus sugerencias y opiniones al respecto, lo agradeceré de corazón.**_


End file.
